eedcalternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Italian Humanitarian Crisis
The Italian Humanitarian Crisis, also known as the Italian Genocide, Central Mediterranean War, and the War For The Preservation And Protection of Italy, was a massive conflict primarily in Italy which lasted between June 20th, 1902 and June 30th, 1902. It led to the mobilization of over 800,000 soldiers and military personnel, and the deaths of more than 5 million people. It is widely regarded to be one of the single worst humanitarian and environmental disasters in history. Prelude CAUT Wars & Fascist Growth Over a period of a year, between early 1901 and early 1902, the Central American United Territories underwent a series of fascist takeovers and civil wars. This led to the ultimate dissolving of the nation and a complete NAZI takeover in the region. Italy, which during this time was a kingdom, contributed to the war effort, trying to restore stability to the region. However, the war against fascism bit back. Radical groups sprung up in Italy, denouncing the conflict, primarily the Italian NAZI Party. Public opinion of the war tanked and the Monarchy had to control their citizens. As a result, Italy threatened to use chemical agents on the CAUT to end the long-standing war. At this same time, the Italian monarchy changed hands between leaders five times in seven days. which prompted Oskenia and Iceland came to a resolution to peacefully occupy and annex the now collapsing government to protect civilians in the region. On June 20th, 1902, a primarily led Oskenian faction, supported by Iceland, invaded Italy. In response, Italy declared war on the invading forces one day later. Progress of The Conflict Declaration of War & Subsequent Invasion On June 22nd, 1902, Italy preemptively launched a concentrated gas attack on the Stati Agricoli, without any provocation, killing thousands of Stati civilians. In a furious response on July 23rd 1902, a large coalition force declared subsequent war on Italy, comprising of Oskenia, Enkelti Federation, Alpine Federation, and the Stati Agricoli. All out war begins on all fronts of Italy's territory. The Italian navy was dispatched to the Oskenian coast, while the coalition forces began an invasion of Sicily and Mainland Italy. They were met with fierce resistance and extensive gas strikes, which claimed many of the attacking forces as well as Italian citizens caught in the cross-fire. Italian Self-Decimation In an event that was not predicted by any military strategists on the coalition side, Italy began using Chlorine gas on their own citizens, mainly dense urban areas. It is an attempt to slow the advance of the coalition forces and entirely stop any future attempt at re-inhabiting the area. Hundreds of thousands of innocent Italians are murdered by their own government in one of the worst humanitarian crises in history. Oskenian gas troops moving through the nation are stunned to find dead civilians on every street corner. One soldier described it as a "''completely un-fathomable level of disregard for human life and freedom." ''Regions that were hit the hardest were towns and cities in the path of the invasion forces. An order sent by the Italian crown order all Italian citizens to commit suicide. Additionally, the Italian military detonates a munitions bunker in mount Vesuvius, causing a 50 kiloton explosion that can be seen from the coast of Corsica. It detonates in one of the most beautiful displays of power and death ever seen. Flames rise hundreds of feet into the sky, and smoke ascends to three times that. Observation zeppelins sent by Oskenia report no visibility. Coalition forces report finding rifles and bodies falling from the sky 10 miles away. During this time, Oskenian scientists in Corsica take a measurement of the wind and find traces of Chlorine descending into the soil surrounding the islands of Corsica & Sardinia. It is determined that the wind carried the hundreds of thousands of tons of gas across the Mediterranean. They predict that Italy will not have clean drinking water for over 200 years. Italy additionally dumps over 500 tons of crude oil into the ocean and sets it ablaze, causing a massive environmental fallout in the water surrounding the country. Birds and sea mammals are trapped in the thick coating of the chemical and hundreds die. Over a period of five days, the Italian government and military cause more death and destruction since the fall of the Roman Empire. Category:Wars